For the First Time
by TheCapnMonMon
Summary: What would happen if Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon got a little more intimate after a youma attack? Hmmm...
1. Intimate Gestures

For the First Time Version 1.5  
By The Cap'n Mon Mon  
I do NOT own Sailor Moon, don't claim to, and don't profit with the writing of this fiction. With that said, onward to the story!

Usagi's POV

For the first time, I had finished off a youma without the help of the scouts. The only one who helped me was you, Tuxedo Kamen. You threw your rose just in time to save me, once again.

As I stood there, basking in my aloneness, watching the pile of dust that was once a youma drifting away in the wind, I thought.

I was thinking of many things. Why you help me, who you were, what you are like behind the mask. I thought you had left as soon as the youma was dusted, like you always do, yet, I could still feel your eyes upon me. I felt you watching me intently like a predator watching its prey, waiting to strike. For some reason, I stayed watching the dust blow away in the wind, my right hand crossed under my left hand in front of my very short sailor-styled skirt, trying not to notice you. I guess I was just scared; scared of what might happen if I turned around to see you there, clad in your tuxedo, cape, hat and kamen. For some reason, I knew something was going to happen, but not yet what.

My breath came quickly as I knew you were nearing me, sneaking up on me silently. How I knew you were getting closer I still do not know. My breathing became even more shallow as you slowly moved closer, inch by torturously agonizing inch, until I was almost panting. Then, and only then, did I feel your gloved hands fall like padded weights on my shoulders, trace slowly down my arms, to my wrists, and back up at a tormenting pace. My breathing became hard and ragged as you took your right hand and traced down my jaw, to my chin, and back up, and again in slow, smooth strokes. Your other hand traveled down my side, slowly, around my flat stomach, to hold me by my waist against you, gently not letting me go.

As you continued your torment of tracing my jaw, you said, huskily, "Well done, Sailormoon."

I started to panic. I did not know what to do. You were behind me, pinning me to you with the slightest touch, though I knew you could hurt me easily if you wanted to, feeling the strength in your muscles against my fragile body. I wanted to run, to cry out, or just cry, but then, I somehow found the courage to say, "A-A-Arigatou, T-Tuxedo Kamen."

I was too scared to try to resist you. You were my dream guy, the one who always saved me from trouble, and yet I was scared to death of you. I knew you could hurt me, I was worried you _would_ hurt me, but I was even more worried that you would leave me alone after all these intimate touches. I knew if you did it would hurt worse than if you beat me bloody.

You turned me slowly around to face you, cupping my face in your hands. You lowered your face down to mine, slowly... oh, so slowly. I thought you were going to kiss me, but I was too scared to move to get away from or welcome your lips. You stopped your face an inch from mine and asked me, "Are you afraid of me?"

I thought you had just read my mind, but then I realized I was trembling in your hands. I was shaking from the feel of your breath on my face, as ragged as my own, your steady hand on my cheek, almost trying to make me be weak in the knees, my legs threatening to turn to jelly. I shook harder with this newly acquired knowledge. I was falling apart in the arms of the man I dreamed of at night, yet hardly knew.

You were staring more intently at me though your kamen, as if silently urging me to tell you. You asked me again, even more gently, "Tell me truthfully, Sailormoon," punctuating the words with gentleness, "are you afraid of me?" The way your eyes search mine gives way to feelings of intense joy and shame. '_How am I supposed to answer that?_' I move my head down, away from your prying eyes, my lips now trembling with our closeness. '_I am, truthfully, scared to death of you._'

I try to step back from you, but you take arm and wrap it around my waist, pulling me gently towards you again. I do not look up for fear that, if I look in your eyes, I will fall apart.

Your perfect midnight-blue eyes... ones that I could drown in and never want to be rescued. They hold the key to your soul, but your mask hides the entrance. I know you do not want to let me in, but I think you care for me still. You saved me time and time again and now you are trying to be intimate with me; why are you still hiding secrets?

"I...I...I..." I manage to choke out, looking down at my feet. I tremble even harder from fear and your seductive presence. You take your cape and entwine me into your embrace and I take in your scent. Just as I thought, roses. This feels almost... familiar, safe. Maybe even... right?

"Do you not want to answer me now?" you ask, sensing my discomfort. Can barely shake my head 'no' and you are holding me tighter, telling me that it's okay. "You don't have to answer me right now, Sailormoon. Although, we might want to continue this somewhere a little more... private."

"What do you mean?" I ask, scared stiff by your suggestion. '_He isn't going to do anything to me, is he?_'I knew that if you were going to do anything to me, you could do it without even breaking a sweat, no use resisting.

"I meant," you explain softly, "There might be people coming, and we wouldn't want to be interrupted like this," you motion to our embrace, "would we?" .

"No, I guess not," I conceed. "But where are we going, if I may ask?" I say, gaining a little more confidence in myself, shaking less and looking you in the face.

You smile a raw, lopsided grin, "Wouldn't you like to know?" With that, you take me into your arms and jump rooftop to rooftop.

End part 1


	2. Sanctuary

Part 2  
We are going rather fast, and we are, I am sure, very high. I cling tighter to you, scared that I might fall down, and I swear you smile at that small gesture of innocence. You wrap your arms around me, tighter, as we go higher and faster. My mind spins with the questions of 'Where are you taking me?' and 'What are you going to do to me once we're there?'  
As soon as I repeat those questions for about the 14th time in my head, you slow down, stop, and say, "We're here, Sailormoon."   
I start to shake again, with the knowledge that we are, once again, alone together. You set me down, but keep a firm, steady hand on my waist. I shudder at the touch. I look around, and I see we are in the middle of a giant labyrinth of rose bushes of many colors. The sweet, intoxicating scent of all those roses reminds me of you, Tuxedo Kamen. I blush at the thought.  
"Where are we?" I ask, turning away from you, slightly. I did not know that there was a place of such euphoria that even existed. It had to have been the most beautiful place on earth. The hedges were high, yet you could still see the sunrise and sunset. I thought about how beautiful this place would be, at that time.   
There was a large oak tree in the far corner of the square we were in, looking very healthy, with strong branches. There was a place where all the branches spread out, and would be a perfect place for a tree house, or a place where 3 or 4 people could easily lay down without worry of falling off. Then, there was a cleared spot right above the branches, so you could see the stars at night. 'Tuxedo Kamen must come to this beautiful place after our fights,' I thought.  
"We are at my private lot, which also serves as my garden," you explain. "As you probably know, I favor roses, so I made a small labyrinth with some rose bushes that I grew from seeds, then expanded it when they were high enough. This place means a lot to me, it's my own sanctuary, and I treasure it immensely." 'I knew this place was special,' I thought. It was remarkably beautiful, even after looking at it for about 5 minutes.  
You pull me back into your arms again, gently, via your hand on my waist. I was taken by surprise at your sudden movement, and my breath sped up again. Your other hand was busy stroking my face, again, torturously. My eyes went wide, and I was shaking with fear and something else I could not explain. It was a feeling of contentment, and yet, it frightened me so, that my stomach did little flip-flops and it churned constantly, and it felt like those nervous butterflies you get sometimes when something exciting, yet scary, is happening to you.   
I looked over at your hand, and back into your face. I could, again, feel your hot breath on my skin, and I got goosebumps all over. You were staring at me intently through your mask, again, making me shiver harshly, my knees threatening to give in, to just let me collapse in your arms. All I could do was close my eyes and swallow roughly. I dared not open my eyes; you were trying to search my soul through them. I bit my lip, thinking of your reaction to me.  
"You have not answered my earlier question, Sailormoon," you said. "Are you afraid of me? All I need is one simple answer. I will not harm you in any way no matter what. Please, just tell me." For some reason, I believed you. I wanted to tell you, yet I was scared, not much of you, but what you could -might- do to me. Finding my voice and working up my courage to talk, I said, while still having my eyes closed, looking down slightly, "Truthfully?"   
You whispered, "Hai, Sailormoon, Truthfully."   
"Truthfully," I said, "I am very intimidated by you, but I am scared to death of what you could do to me if you w-w-wanted to." My voice started to waver at the end. I cringed, slightly, thinking of your reaction. You, then, took your hand, and tipped my head up gently with your index finger. I started to open my eyes, but quickly closed them and braced myself for the worst.  
"Sailormoon, look at me," you say.  
No response.  
"Sailormoon, please, look at me," you beg.  
I didn't move.  
"Sailormoon, shimmata, look at me," you command, menacingly, almost a whisper.   
I open my eyes, slowly, shaking even more violently than before, in fear of you, now. I expect to see you with anger on your face, and flames in your eyes, staring daggers at me for such a thought.   
That wasn't what I saw.  
I saw your eyes soften at my little display of innocence. You chuckled softly at me when I acted afraid of you when you went to cup my face in your hand; you stroke my cheek with your thumb.  
"Sailormoon, do you think that I would actually do something like that to you?" you ask, with a surprised tone in your voice and a slightly shocked expression on your face. I nod, and try to step back from you. You give me no escape.  
"You know, you look kinda cute like that. You look like a frightened little usagi I found out here, once," you say. I am surprised, since I am a 'frightened little usagi'. "You should trust me, Sailormoon. I have never once harmed you and I don't intend to start now. You are like this rose garden, such a beautiful thing is not meant to be destroyed, or abused, and is only to be shared with someone special. Although, there is one significant difference between you and the rose garden."  
"What?" I ask, breathlessly. Your speeches are so beautiful.  
"Simply that," you say, pulling a rose from your jacket and handing it to me, "This place couldn't compare to your beauty if it had a million more roses. You are more exotic than anything I can even think of. " At this rather, large, compliment, I start to blush extravagantly, holding the rose in my hands and looking at it tenderly.  
"These are words that come from the heart, Sailormoon, my heart," you continue. "As much as I would like us to reveal our true identities to each other, so that we would be able to meet some other time, that may not be wise, for we do not know who is around us at this moment. I would love to see you again, though. Would you honor me as to meet me here tomorrow?"  
"Hai," I say. "I will come. How will you know I am here?"  
"Oh, I will know" you reply, smugly. "Sailormoon, may I ask you a personal question?"  
"Yes, but I may not answer."  
"Have you ever been kissed?"  
I am shocked. Why does a rather sophisticated guy, like you, want to know if a little junior high student, like me, has ever been kissed? Is it possible you want to kiss me? For you to be my first kiss? Do you want to pronounce me as your own, with your lips?  
"Uh, well, um... I," I stutter. "It's like this, I, um... no, actually."  
"Good," you say, with a hint of a mischievous glint in your eyes.   
  
End part 2  
  



	3. First Kiss

Part 3  
Before I can protest, your lips claim mine in a soft fury. It was a surge of emotions and senses that I had never felt before in my life, though it was a terrific combination of sweet, strong, light, heavy, hot, cold, and safe all at the same time.   
In a word: Perfection.   
My arms wrap automatically around you and begin to play with your silky, ebony hair at the nape of your neck. I cannot take not feeling you in my fingers any longer, so I remove my gloves and begin to feel you. I run my hands up your shapely chest, to your broad shoulders, down your strong, muscle-toned arms, and up your tense back, to once again play with your hair.  
You remove your gloves and hat, and pull me closer to you, crushing me against you. You trace invisible patterns on my back with your fingers. I run my hands through your hair, feeling you more freely, now that you've decided to part with a few choice items.   
You lick my lower lip, silently pleading for me to open my mouth, so that you can explore what you have already claimed, just seconds before. I hesitantly obey your urging, and surrender to you, completely. Any fear I ever had of you is completely gone, now. Your actions, however, I still don't trust.   
You move slower, now, as if hearing my thoughts of slight fear. You slink your skillful tongue into my mouth. You taste me, touch me; you have access to all my weak spots.   
I can now taste you as well. Chocolate, I decide. That is what you taste like, what your kisses are, they melt in my mouth, but they melt me all over.   
You take one of your hands and stroke my back; you take the other and slip it behind my neck, softly pushing my head closer to yours. You experienced tongue knows what it wants to do, it strokes the roof of my mouth, then the inside of my cheek. Your hand stroking my back moves lower, to stroke my thigh, up under my skirt; your bare skin leaving a trail of scorching desire to feed my brain, mere firewood for the flame of lust I am starting. I let out a soft moan into our kiss, and aggressively pull your head closer to mine, you groan with your own excitement and passion.  
Due to lack of air, we must part. I did not know how long I had gone without oxygen until I finally had a chance to breathe it in. You look at me; we are both breathing heavily. Your eyes, once again, burn into mine. I see the look in your eyes that I had seen before, but could not describe. I see it more clearly then I had before.   
Lust.  
After you had a chance to taste me, you wanted more of me. You not only want my lips, but my heart, my soul, and my body. I am merely something for you to claim, but I can tell that I will be your most prized possession. You would treat me like a princess, your princess. You would treat me like a goddess, your goddess. You would treat me like the love of your life, which is what you intended me to be.   
'In time,' I could almost hear you thinking. 'I shall have her all to myself in time, ALL of her.'  
Then, I was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea inside my mind. 'What does he REALLY want with me? Would he ever do something like THAT to me?' The intense, lust-filled gaze you gave me was not giving me comfort. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I ask myself involuntarily. All kinds of questions are running through my head. There were three that were most important.  
'What have I done? What have WE done?  
'Why do I want more?'  
  
End part 3  
  



	4. Lasting Love

Part 4  
  
"So, Usagi, have you done your homework, yet?" Luna, my guardian cat asks me.  
"What's the big deal?" I ask her. "It's only Saturday! Besides, I still have about an hour and a half of Saturday Morning shows I need to watch. It's only 10:47, anyway."  
"I was just trying to get you to learn something." Luna says. "If you are going to be fighting evil, you are going to have to be a lot craftier, smarter, and thoughtful to be able to defeat our enemies successfully, and before more people get hurt than need be."  
"Ain't being smart and thoughtful Ami-chan's jobs?" I say. (AN: Just for you, V-chan)  
"Isn't," Luna corrects. "'Ain't' is not a word. Even though Ami-chan has those qualities under control doesn't mean that you can't brush up on them. I mean, just because you are a crime fighter, you still have to get an education. You won't get a job with just 'Sailormoon' as an educational reference. I'm just looking out for you, Usagi."  
"Yeah," I say, "The only reason that you are 'looking out' for me is because I am the one who will be earning the money that pays for your food. I bet that you didn't know that I might get married and just become a homemaker, like my mother. You don't have to ace school for that."  
" I don't doubt you to be a good candidate for that role," Luna implies, "but what if you need to have a job before you get married? You can't just depend on someone to supply for you for the rest of your life. You might actually have to *gasp* WORK. Your mom might want you to get a part-time job so that she and your father won't have to dig into their pockets to give you money for the arcade on top of your allowance."   
"Jeez, Lun-chan, I'm only fourteen. You talk like I should know this already." I say.  
"Actually," she replies, "You should."  
***  
~ Merlyna's POV ~  
At the scout meeting, that day, the girls noticed that Usagi had been acting a little more strangely than usual.  
  
"Earth to Usagi, come in, Usagi," Makoto said while waving her hand in front of Usagi's face. Usagi slowly came back from her memories of the events of earlier that morning with a soft, "Huh?"  
"Odango Atama, if you were paying *any* attention at all, you would know that Ami-chan has a very good plan to find out where the Dark Kingdom is, and track the enemies so that we know where they are going to strike next. Get it together Usagi-baka!" Rei berated.  
"Yes, actually, if I could somehow get a homing device on Zoicyte, then maybe I would be able to track him back to his home base," the patient Mizuno Ami said. "There was also another factor that I had found out in my research of the attacks. The more negative energy a certain area has the more likely the Dark Kingdom will attack. So, if I could somehow place sensors around Tokyo, then I would be able to find out where the enemy was going to strike before they stroke. In theory, that is."  
"I, for one, think that this might be the answer that we have been looking for," Luna said. "I just need to check in with Central Control, and I would be able to get the plans made up by tomorrow." She looked over at Usagi, who still had a glazed over look in her eyes. The cat walked over to Usagi and yelled in her ear, "USAGI, PAY ATTENTION!!!" Usagi immediately snapped to attention and knocked Luna over.   
"What did ya do *that* for? I *was* paying attention," Usagi said in her defence.  
"Oh, really?" the black cat replied, picking herself up. "Then what did Ami just say?"  
Usagi was at a loss for words. "Um," she started, "She was saying something about... the... Negaverse?"  
"Very good Usagi. Do you care to tell the rest of the senshi exactly *what* she was saying about the Negaverse?" Luna said in a Teacher-mocking tone.  
"Um," she said, "Not really."  
"Usagi," Luna said in a warning tone.  
"Okay, so I kinda spaced out for a moment or two," Usagi admitted. "I have a lot on my mind right now."  
"Such as," Luna prompted.  
"A youma attack this morning," Usagi said. "I tried to contact you guys but I didn't have enough time. I dusted him though, so that's a good thing."  
"Well, Usagi, good for you,"Luna said, sincerely. "Your first youma alone and you dusted it. You seem to be taking on your responsibility quite well. All of you are, even with school and just growing up you've managed to adapt so well." She looked pretty darn proud of her senshi, if you want to know.  
"I wasn't exactly all alone," Usagi said. "Tuxedo Kamen helped me too."  
"Aha!" Makoto shouted, scaring the senshi, "I know that look in your eyes. Something happened, didn't it?"  
"No," Usagi fibbed, "He went away like always. The guy *never* sticks around, am I right?" 'Please believe me, Mako-chan, please.'  
"Well, too bad, Usagi." Makoto said. "Better luck next time!"  
"Thanks," Usagi said.  
"Now, about the Negaverse..." Luna said. Usagi didn't hear her; she was thinking, still, about that morning, tears brimming in her eyes.   
~Flashback~  
Tuxedo Kamen glared at Sailormoon with Lust-filled eyes, and she trembled slightly.  
"Gomen, Sailormoon," Tuxedo Kamen said, turning slightly away, letting go of her. "Gomen nessai."  
"For what?" Sailormoon said, still woozy from the kiss. "The kiss? It was the best kiss ever in the world, Tuxedo Kamen. Still, it was my first kiss, so I wouldn't know."  
"For kissing you like that without asking," he replies, with a look of shame on his face. "I never ment for that to happen, I just had to kiss you. Gomen nassai, Sailormoon." With that said, he jumped onto the tree and layed down.  
"Tuxedo Kamen," Sailormoon called, "Come down here! I forgive you already. It's not like I tried to pull back or something. I wanted it just as much as you did, maybe even more."  
She walked up to the tree and leaned against it, arms crossed in front of her chest. "You know, if you hadn't of kissed me I would have kissed you." 'Eventually.' she added silently.   
Tuxedo Kamen jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her. "Really?"  
"Really," she affirmed. He leaned on the tree, facing her, with both hands, one on either side of her slim body. She un-crossed her arms as he leaned in, trapping her against the tree and his hard, muscular body.  
"Well," Tuxedo Kamen asked. "Would you have done this?" his lips swooped down and claimed hers once more. She grabbed his body and pulled him to her even closer still. His hand slid up her leg, under her skirt, up her stomach, to cup her breast lightly. As he gently squeezed her breast, she let out a long, loud moan. Their lips parted for a second, as they were still in each other's embrace, and they looked into each other's eyes. Pure want was easily seen on both their faces; though it was much closer to a need.  
"Sailormoon," Tuxedo Kamen gasped out. "Maybe we should stop before things get too out of control." He stepped away from her and out of her embrace, though he hurt physically from doing so. He wanted her so much, still, he felt as if he had to protect her. 'Even if it's from myself,' he said silently.  
Sailormoon walked up to Tuxedo Kamen and put her arms around him. "It already has," she whispered to him. They kissed again, as they were meant to, and they pulled away. They looked at each other for a long time before he finally spoke, asking the question that he needed to ask. He knew if he said nothing, they may both regret what they were about to do, no matter how much they were in agreement of how much they wanted it.  
"Sailormoon," he said. "I don't think this is a good idea, but obviously the Gods tell us to be together." He thought of how to say the next words without coming on too strong or to passive. "What we do from now on is our buisness. No one has to know, but if you want to talk about it with somebody else, that's fine, I won't stop you. I still need you with me right now, Sailormoon. Stay with me for now, so it's just us. That's all we have right now, just you and me." Then, he said the words he had wanted to say to her ever since that first time he saw her from the ledge in the OSAP jewlery store.  
"I love you, Sailormoon. I always have, I always will. And, I will always protect you." He laid her down on the ground and laid next to her, looking at her.  
"I love you too, Tuxedo Kamen. I don't know why, but I feel as though I always have and always will, too. I want to protect you too, forever." She answered as solemnly and truthfully as she had ever said something.   
"Are you sure you want to go on?" he asked. "We can stop right now and not go any further, and I won't force or seduce you into anything you don't want to do." 'But it will take a lot of will power on my part, still, as long as she doesn't feel uncomfortable. I won't even think about her if she doesn't want me to.' "I'm going to let you decide what happens from now on. I won't do anything unless you tell me to do it, okay?"  
"Okay," she answered matter-of-factly. She crawled on top of his larger frame and said, "Tuxedo Kamen?"  
"Hai," he replied.  
"Anything is okay with you?"  
"Hai, anything."  
She leaned down to his ear and whispered the four words they both wanted to hear right then and there. He knew what she wanted, but he waited until those words were spoken.  
"Make love to me."  
With that, he took her into his embrace and to the moon of ecstasy and passsion.  
  
~4 hours later (about 8 am)~  
  
They lay parallel under his cape asleep, still intwined in the most intimate of embraces. A breeze chilled Sailormoon, making her reflexivly pull up the cape some more in her sleep. The slight movement awoke Tuxedo Kamen, who was still wearing his kamen on his face. He looked over at the beautiful young woman still in his arms and smiled, stroking her long, golden hair.   
'I'm so happy. For the first time,' he thought, 'I don't feel like I'm alone anymore.' With a quick glance to the sun, he saw it just over the hedge. 'Shimatta, I'm going to be late for work!' he transformed to get his clothes on, and took the naked Sailormoon into his embrace. "Sailormoon,"he whispered, shaking he slightly.   
"Hmmm?" she said beginning to stir. She opened her eyes sleepily. "Tuxedo Kamen?" she said.  
"Hai," he said back. "You need to get dressed now, Sailormoon." She did as she was told and then stood up by herself. "Now," he told her, "I need to go, so I will be saying 'ja ne' for now." And before she could blink, he was gone.  
"What?" she asked out loud, not particularily to anybody. 'I don't understand. Why did he leave? Did I... do something wrong?' and with those thoughts, she bagan to cry.  
~End flashback~  
Usagi was trying to hold back her tears, when all of the senshis' communicaters started beeping, indicating that there was a youma within 500 feet of where they were.  
"Let's go you guys," said the ever-ready Sailormars, already transformed. With that, they were hot on the youma's trail.  
  
End Part 4  
  



	5. Reconsiliations and Consolations

Hope y'all like this new part in the story. R&R and standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Part 5  
  
As they raced towards the scene before them, Sailormoon bagan feeling a sense of dread creep up in her stomach. 'What if Tuxedo Kamn comes?' Then began thinking of worse. 'What if he doesn't? Did he only stay with me long enough to sleep with me? Is he gone forever now?' She kept thinking of these questions, un-knowingly driving herself deeper into the depression she accumulated. She stopped long enough to distract the Youma who was mudering innocent people by taking their energy, draining them fully, not just partly, as past youma's have done.  
"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing, these people have done nothing wrong, why must you hurt them?" Sailormoon felt an ache creep up in the back of her throat, threatining tears yet to come. Then, the youma turned around, showing itself as every kid's worst nightmare. Forget Jason, Freddy Krugger, and Michael Meyers, this is what every kid, deep down, was afraid of. It seemed the Negaverse had taken control of a "joke shop", and the youma's dark soul had, just like the movie, possessed a doll.   
The doll's name was Chucky. (A.N.: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)  
Sailormoon shuddered at the sight of the oversized doll (4 ft tall) and the wicked, gleaming knife. It seemed that to extract energy the doll had to stab it's victim untill they were dead, their energy releasing with their soul, which was also trapped in the knife. After a quick scan, Mercury figured it out and informed the other scouts. The doll gave a short speech on how it was going to, painfully, kill them and slowly drain them of their energy for the side of evil, then gave a laugh, thus proving that it had the same voice as the one in the movie. Sailormoon cringed at the sound and, suprisingly, so did Jupiter.  
"I never did like those 'Child's Play' movies. I used to have this nightmare about Chucky chasing me around my house..."  
"You too, Jupiter?" Mercury asked, surprised.  
"Me three," Mars said.  
"Look, can we just dust the thing, it scares me!" Sailormoon yelped. Mercury typed some more, obviously not liking what she was seeing.  
"I'm sorry, Sailormoon, but it looks like we can't just 'dust it' like usual. It can only die the way that it died in its movie; you have to slice its face up, and then it will disintegrate."   
"Great, just great. This is all I need right now. After this morning, I'm gonna have to deal with..."  
"Sailormoon, look out," Mars yelled. Sailormoon barely dodged the blade of the doll coming straight down on her. It grazed her arm, just barely, but good enough for it to bleed. "Ahh!" she yelped again as he tried again,  
"Ahh!"  
... And again  
"Ahh!"  
... And again  
"Ahhahhhahhahhahhahhahhahh!"  
... And several times in a row after that, Chucky did try, giving her a few more scratches in more places than one. Then, a loud, determined voice said, "Eat ice, creep!" (A.N.: For you, again, V-chan!) Then, Mercury got into her fighting stance and yelled, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" As it seems, Mercury did not aim high, for once, she aimed low. Very low, as it seems, freezing the feet. The doll let out a yell of pure rage, trying to break the ice with his knife. Finally, he began to get it to crumble, swinging harder until it fell away completely. Then, he turned to Sailormoon and said, in his 'doll' voice:  
"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" Sailormoon stood there, just looking at him, with fear in her eyes. Then, he began to attack, swinging his blade towards her again. She ran, just barely managing to hit a hot dog cart on her right side, but it was good enough to make her go down. Clutching her painful side she tried to get up to run, feeling the doll's shadow creep over her. "Hey blondie," he drawled in his 'doll' voice. "I wanna play with *you*. Now hold still, 'cause this is gonna hurt!" He raised the knife right above her head and said, in *his* voice, "Bye, bye, blondie." He brought it down swiftly, and right before it could sink into her flesh, he stopped, clutching his arm, which was bleeding heavily. Or rather, it was his wrist bleeding heavily, a thin straight cut very deep. Sailormoon didn't even look up when she heard the familiar voice distracting the youma, she just got up and ran to her senshi. She just heard Tuxedo Kamen tell her to attack.   
Sailormoon took off her taira and yelled, "Moon Frisbee Attatck!" She threw it at the youma, and it sliced one part of its face. Then, Tuxedo Kamen took his cane and put it in the Frisbee's path. It ricocheted off and towards the doll again, slicing its face, one more time. It yelled and dropped its knife, which shattered and the souls and the energy returned to wher they belonged, the energy healing the wounds. Chucky looked towards Sailormoon with hatred, pure unadultered hatred in his eyes.  
"I'll come back. I always come back!  
"But, dying is *such* a bitch." Then the youma burst into dust, keeping form before crumbling into a pile a drifting away. Sailormoon caught her tiara and put it back on her head. She was very happy about the youma, but then she remembered, Tuxedo Kamen was still there. She stood there and she remembered every little detail of that morning...  
"Sailormoon, we need to go back to the temple," she faintly heard Luna say.  
... His lips were on her neck, his hands gently pulling her fuku down, giving him access to more of her flesh...  
Tuxedo Kamen stood in the shadows, watching her and thinking of her, just as she was doing to him.  
... Her breath came in short gasps as he kissed further down, to her chest, over her taught, slightly rounded tummy, and down. He tasted her flesh whereever he could find it, not remembering ever feeling this way about any girl. Yes, he did, a long time ago, it seemed like a dream, a beautiful dream he would finally live out. Gods, how he needed her, how he wanted to make her scream her need for him...  
She felt someone nudge her, looking over to see the faithful Sailormercury. "Hey girl, are you okay? You, well, you look a little out of it." Sailormoon nodded as if to say, 'I am.' "Well, maybe you should rest a little bit before we talk about the Negaverse some more. We have to have our leader in healty condition to fight." With that, she began leading Sailormoon to the temple.  
... He held her carefully, as if not wanting to break her. She felt weak as he kissed her more and more, making her feel like she was helpless under his gaze, his touch, and his care for her. Such deep caring, as if it were something deeper...  
She was aware of the Senshi pulling her to the temple once again. She glanced back, not knowing why, and she saw him, looking right at her, as if in a trance. His eyes glazed, as hers were just seconds ago. She, once again, saw the look of lust in his eyes. She turned away, but felt his eyes on the back of her, tracing over her as his hands could -would- do again. The look in his eyes had affirmed it, that it was not his intention to hurt her. Gods, she wanted more of him, and she knew she would never get enough of her love.  
... As he looked at her with the longing in his eyes that were slowly fading, he began to think. 'If she had never even been kissed, I doubt she has ever had another man deep within her, as she wants me to be. Gods, she's so innoccent, and sweet. Maybe I sould tell her that... no, I'll tell her later. She shouldn't know, at least she is not yet ready.' He thought some more, settling himself fully over her lithe, petitte body. 'Sailormoon, I promise, I will love you forever. Nomatter what, we will be together. This will not be just a one-night stand; this will be the beginning of us. Forever, you and me, forever.' With those last last thoughts, he buried himself in her, feeling the shell of loneliness fall completely away forever. She screamed his name, as he wished she would always do, and for once, he let himself be overcome with emotion.  
He screamed her name, too...  
She looked to him one more time and smiled softly, lovingly. He smiled back, and jumped into the sky, back to his home in his apartment.  
  
End Part 5  



End file.
